Girl Meets She Left Me
by lovefrancesg
Summary: What happened to Lucas after Riley and Maya left the bakery? How did he take the news of the possibility of Riley moving to London? Find out here! (My take on filling in the gap of the missing storyline of telling her friends she was staying.)


Lucas woke up the following morning and sadness immediately took over him. Today was the day. Topanga Matthews had made her decision and Riley would be telling him whether or not they were moving to London. His girlfriend had texted him the night before saying that they needed to talk in person. She said she'd rather tell him the news to his face. He swung both legs off his bed and sat there for a few minutes. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for the worse. He wasn't ready to let Riley Matthews go.

Like a zombie, Lucas stood up and made his way to his bathroom to freshen up. He stared blankly at the wall while the water from the shower was hitting his back. It took all of him not to start crying. He didn't want the tears to come out. He was Lucas Friar after all and the Lucas Friar everyone knows was strong.

He slowly got ready for his date with Riley. His energy was flushed from the nervousness that had filled him. He can't help but think that his time with Riley would be cut short soon, that he started to think about the months he wasted in the stupid triangle. They could've been together a long time ago. They could've spent more time with each other. They could've gone on more dates and eat popcorn and chocolate. The Texan sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He prayed that the odds would be in his favor but he knows that with his luck, he wouldn't get his heart's wish. So he just hoped for the best.

When he reached Topanga's, the door was closed. The lights were dimmed and the sign outside said that it was closed. Lucas' heart began to beat fast. It was already 9 o'clock in the morning on a Sunday and Topanga Matthews was never late in opening the bakery. His mind was flying everywhere. Could this mean that Riley's mom had made the decision to leave for London and that they are already making moves to sell the bakery?

His fingers frantically found his phone in his pocket and texted Riley. He sat on one of the chairs outside and waited for her reply. He kept on anxiously checking his phone for a text message but nothing. Fifteen minutes had passed and he decided to call his girlfriend to which he had no luck for he was sent straight to voicemail. Riley wouldn't stand him up. He knew something was wrong.

With panic coursing through his veins, he stood up and ran up the stairs, heading towards the Matthews' apartment. He ran so fast that he got there in no time. He climbed up the fire escape and stopped when he reached Riley's floor. His heart began to pound even faster when he sees that the curtains are drawn and the bay window was locked. He dials Riley's number again but still nothing. He rests his back against the wall and stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Riley where are you?" Lucas whispered to himself. The next thing he decided to do was to call Maya. After a couple of rings, the blonde answered.

"Lucas it is 9 o'clock on a Sunday morning. What do you want?"

"Maya!" Lucas exclaimed. "I've been trying to reach Riley but she's not answering! We're supposed to meet up this morning. Where is she? Do you know?"

The blonde groaned on the other line, "I don't know where she is. I'm guessing she's home?"

"No she's not! I just checked and the curtains are closed and the window is locked!"

"That's interesting. Did she tell you yet?"

"No!" Lucas screamed. "She wanted to tell me in person!"

"Relax Hop a long!" Maya sighed. "Try buzzing in or something. Or call her again. Or wait at the bakery. But I'm sure she's okay. She's probably out with her family for breakfast."

"Okay fine," Lucas responded, defeated.

"Now let me sleep. Bye," And the blonde hung up the phone.

Not wanting to waste any time, Lucas climbed down the fire escape while repeatedly calling Riley's phone. He reached the bottom but to no avail, he was sent straight to voicemail each time. He jogged around the corner to the front steps of her apartment and pressed the button next to the name that says 'Matthews'. After numerous times of pressing the buzzer and no response, he groaned to himself and sat on the front steps. He took out his phone and rang up his best friend.

"Lucas this better be important," Zay warned on the other line. "Unless someone is hurt or this is about Riley, I suggest you hang up."

"I think they left," Lucas sighed.

"What?"

"I think Riley left Zay," He sniffled. "I think she left without saying goodbye."

"What are you talking about Lucas? How can Riley not say goodbye?"

"She's not answering her phone. I've been buzzing their apartment but no answer," Lucas groaned and stood up in frustration. "I called Maya and she says they may be out but I have a bad feeling Zay. Even the bay window is locked."

"The bay window is locked?" Zay exclaimed. "Oh this is bad man. This is not good."

"I know,"

"Okay I am on my way," Zay stated. "I'll meet you in front of Topanga's. I'll call Farkle while I run there."

Lucas put his phone in his back pocket and turned his body towards the direction of the bakery. His feet were heavy and his head hung low, yet he forced himself to make the journey towards Topanga's. He didn't even get the chance to say a 'See you later'. He only wished to have one more second with her-to hold her, to kiss her, and to tell her that she means more to him that she could ever imagine.

He reached the bakery and no one was there yet. He walked down the steps and stopped just in front of the door. The lights were still dimmed and the door shades were drawn so he couldn't see in side. He sighed loudly and pressed his back against the door, slowly sliding to the ground where he sat.

"Hey," A voice jolted Lucas back to reality. It was Farkle. "Zay said you couldn't find Riley." Lucas shook his head and moved his gaze towards the sky.

"I do not know what to say during these kind of circumstances," Smackle began. "So I will give you a hug as I would do the same to Riley." She took a few steps forward and bent down to give Lucas a gentle hug. She released after a few seconds and walked back next to Farkle.

"Thank you guys," Lucas forced a smile towards them. "I really appreciate you being here."

"We're sad too Lucas," Zay half smiled. "But maybe she hasn't left the country yet. Maybe she is just out with her family."

"Then how come she hasn't answered my calls?" Lucas asked, aggravated. "All my calls have been going to voicemail. Her bay window is locked! Her curtains are drawn! No one is at their apartment! What am I supposed to think? She left!"

"Woah there huckleberry," The friends turned their head towards the blonde who was coming down the stairs. "What's got you all in a bunch?"

"She's gone Maya! She left without saying goodbye! Why aren't you upset about this?"

Maya furrowed her eyebrows, "Because she didn't leave without saying goodbye?"

"Then where is she huh? She left! I'm right!"

"Uh Lucas," Farkle called out to him.

"I finally found something good in my life and she's gone! I didn't think I could become a better person until she came flying down the subway cart and on to my lap!"

"Lucas would you..." Maya began but was interjected by Lucas.

"I know I said yesterday that it will be fine but it won't be! How can we be us without Riley? How can _I_ be me without Riley? When I moved here I didn't consider it my home but with her, New York became my home."

"Lucas..." Farkle lingered.

"Without her, it won't feel like home anymore. I miss her," Lucas sighed. "I love her."

Four pairs of eyes that were staring at the blonde boy were now wide eyed at his confession and their gaze moved up and down from the boy to the door he was leaning against. And before Lucas could react, he suddenly fell backwards as someone had opened the door behind him.

"What the," Before he could finish, he looked up towards who caused him to fall, only to be met by the pair of brown eyes he'd been waiting to see. His eyes widened and smile appeared on his face. "Riley!" He scrambled to get up on his feet and immediately pulled the brunette into a hug.

Their friends walked around the two hugging and entered the bakery, where the rest of the Matthews' family, Shawn, Josh, and Eric were sitting.

"Hey kiddos," Shawn greeted them. "Cory just passed out from what he heard out there. Topanga is trying to get him to wake up." He pointed towards the corner booth where Cory is dramatically lying.

"They were here this entire time?" Zay asked as he walked around the counter to grab himself some breakfast. "Unbelievable."

"Yeah!" Maya responded a matter of factly. "Dad called me after Lucas did. I tried calling you guys but no one was answering so I figured I'd just come here."

"You couldn't have informed us the second you got here?" Farkle stared at her.

"I tried but Lucas was being dramatic!" Maya explained. "Plus it was entertaining to me. And then we get that over there," She responded gesturing towards Cory. "It's a good day for me."

"How is it a good day if your best friend is leaving the country?" Zay asked.

"You guys really need to get a subscription to the Matthews' newsletter," Maya shook her head.

"We're not leaving!" Auggie screamed at the top of his lungs while jumping on the couch. "We're staying forever and ever!"

This caught Lucas' attention as he finally released Riley from his embrace, "Wait you're not leaving?" He asked with wide eyes.

"No we're not," Riley giggled. "I wanted to tell you in person! We're staying!"

"You're staying?" Lucas asked, still in shock.

"Yes!"

"Oh gosh Riley!" He hugged her yet again and let go immediately. "This is amazing! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Are you okay?" Riley cocked her head to the side. "Did you think I was going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"Yeah," Lucas sighed. "You didn't answer your phone. No one was home and I just panicked."

"So you came here and then you said all those things..." Riley blushed and tried to hide the smile that was beginning to form.

Lucas looked behind her and saw all pairs of eyes staring at them. The boy bit his lip and gave them a shy smile, "Would you like to talk outside? Privately?"

Riley nodded and led them to one of the tables in the corner, "So..."

"Yup..."

"Yeah..."

"Mhm..."

"Would you guys just start talking?" Zay yelled from inside.

"You heard everything?" Lucas scratched the back of his head. His heard started to beat faster.

"I did,"

"So you heard what I said,"

"Yes,"

"You heard what I said about how I feel,"

"Lucas," Riley raised an eyebrow at him

The boy laughed nervously and nodded, "I mean it Riley." He reached across the table for both of her hands. "I love you. And I know we're still young and your dad is probably going to kill me, but I know what I feel. I'm sure of it. I love you." Riley's mouth curled up on one corner and a tint of pink rushed to her cheeks. "You don't have to say it back. As long as you know how I feel, I'm content."

"I do," Riley beamed. "I love you too."

"You do?" His eyes lit up brightly. "You really do?"

"I do,"

The two stare longingly in each others eyes-just like what they do while they're at the movies and Zay has to sit there annoyed by it but secretly thinks its romantic. Nothing could be more perfect than this moment, that is until the moment was broken by Cory Matthews himself who came barging through the door.

"Lucas!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'm in love with your daughter?" Lucas responded with a frightened look on his face.

"Yeah!" Cory nodded as he narrowed his eyes towards the boy.

Lucas immediately stood up from his seat, gave Riley a quick peck on the lips and ran up the stairs, "I'll call you later babe!"

Cory Matthews had slow reflexes so Lucas had about 10 feet ahead of him. He chased Lucas up the stairs and the two disappeared into the streets of New York City. In a matter of seconds, Maya came outside and sat next to her best friend.

"So you two huh?"

Riley nodded, "But you and I will always be forever."

"I know Riles," Maya smiled and raised a pinky finger. "Thunder."

"Lightning."

* * *

Ah! I've had this story in my document manager for weeks now! I haven't had the chance to finish the story until tonight. They didn't show how Lucas and their other friends found out that Riley was staying so I wanted to fill that empty story line with my own version.

I hope that you guys like it! Let me know your thoughts :D Thanks for reading :)


End file.
